russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Fires On All Fronts With Hot Offerings
MANILA, Philippines — Kapatid network TV5 has announced their new shows that are sure to make the competition break into a sweat. At the NBC Tent last Feb. 15, during a launch dubbed “'More More More',” TV5 heralded 14 new shows that will cater to viewers who are into drama or reality shows or comedy or public service or all of the above and more. The following will beef up TV5’s programming grid starting this month: “'Good Morning Club'.” Hosted by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim, Martin Andanar, Amy Perez, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Tintin Bersola-Babao, Lucky Mercado, Pat Fernandez, Makata Tawanan, Shalala and April “Congrats” Gustillo, it airs weekdays from 5:00 to 7:30 a.m. with simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM. “'Valiente'.” This Pinoy drama classic makes its grand comeback with a powerhouse cast led by JC De Vera, Oyo Sotto, Nadine Samonte, Nina Jose, Gina Alajar, Mark Gil, Jaclyn Jose and the original Valiente himself, Michael De Mesa. The teleserye airs on TV5’s Primetime Panalo block from Monday to Friday at 9:30 to 10:00 p.m. “'Nandito Ako'.” David Archuleta of “American Idol” topbills the network’s second mini-serye offering together with TV5’s homegrown primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis Smith and Eula Caballero, along with Gelli De Belen, Aiko Melendez, G Tongi, Alwyn Uytingco, Ana Capri, Ana Feleo, Joseph Bitangcol, RS Francisco, David Bianco, Byron Ortile and Ms. Perla Bautista. The teleserye airs on TV5’s Primetime Panalo block from Monday to Friday at 9:00 to 9:30 p.m. right after “'Wil Time Bigtime'” with Willie Revillame. “'Felina Prinsesa ng Mga Pusa'.” to air at 3 p.m. starting Feb. 27 right after Juicy!, “'Felina'” features Arci Muñoz in the title role as a kind-hearted lass whose only wish is for people to love and accept her despite her cat-like appearance. Leandro Muñoz, Ahron Villena, Carla Humphries, Pilita Corales, Bing Loyzaga, Angel Jacob, Bearwin Meily, Epi Quizon, Mura and Jestoni Alarcon are also in the cast. “'Isang Dakot na Luha'.” A tear-jerking drama that is sure to touch the hearts of viewers of every age, “'Isang Dakot na Luha'” stars Alice Dixson, Jay Manalo, Glydel Mercado, Danita Paner, Lianne Valentin, Junyka Santarin, Daria Ramirez, Jenny Miller, Elvis Gutierrez, Edgar Allan Guzman and Karel Marquez. The show premieres on Feb. 27 at 3:45 p.m. “'Popstar TV'.” The first-ever Viva Television's teen-oriented magazine drama that viewers can you sing, dance, must see performances and more. Hosted by the newest TV5 Kapatid stars of Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo is now on TV. From being the 15-year old singing champion of “'Star for a Night',” 'Sarah truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host and even product endorser. The show will including The Popstar Family: Gabby Concepcion as Sarah's dad, Mommy Divine-Geronimo as Sarah's mom, Lucy Torres-Gomez, Dina Bonnevie as Meg and Dino's mom, Dingdong Avanzado as Nadine's dad and Zoren Legaspi as JC's dad, The Gym Team: Joseph Bitangcol, The Muhlach Brothers: Aga Muhlach and AJ Muhlach, The Popstar Teacher: Rico Dela Cruz as Teacher Dela, Candy Pangilinan as Teacher Pangilinan and Brod Pete as Teacher Pete, The Kiddie Popstar: BJ Forbes, Abby Bautista, Juliana Torres-Gomez, BJ Go, Izzy Canillo, Charlie Green and Ella Cruz, The Officer: Maricel Soriano and Chriistopher De Leon, RPM Members: Vince Yap, Chris Salcedo, Pio Balbuena and Carl Trazo and The Friends: Kean Cipriano, Rose Van Ginkel, Bobby Andrews, Kim Gantioqui, Sunshine Grace, Anja Aguilar, Johan Laurens, Dino and Meg Imperial, JC De Vera, Ezekiel Gabriel, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Nadine Lustre, Imee Schweighart as Miss Fairy, IC Mendoza, Young JV and Shy Carlos are also in the cast. “'Popstar TV' .” airs Mondays to Fridays at 5:30 to 6:00 p.m. before “'T3: Kapatid, Sakot Kita!'”. “'Toink! Sino ang Tama?'” Hosted by Alex Gonzaga and Chris Tiu, comedy game show “'Toink! Sino ang Tama?'” airs at 11:30 am every Sunday. “'Kapitan Awesome'.” At Sundays 3 pm starting Feb. 19, viewers will enjoy a hilarious take on the superhero myth with the premiere of “'Kapitan Awesome'” featuring Martin Escudero, Empoy, Andrew E., Alwyn Uytingco, Aki Torio, Alchris Galura, Stephanie Sol, Shy Carlos and Morisette Amon. “'The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia'.” Airing on Sundays at 9 p.m., “'The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia'” will have a team of 30 Filipino contestants battling it out with contestants from three other Asian countries in a series of physical and mental challenges that will test their strength, endurance and teamwork. Hosted by Richard Gomez and Joey De Leon, “'The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia'” features the drama and determination of the Philippine contingent as they compete against Thailand, Vietnam and Indonesia. “'Insider'.” NEWS5 provides in-depth documentaries through “'Insider',” the newest late-night public affairs show which offers behind-the-scene glimpses of how some of the country’s most interesting institutions operate. Airing Thursdays at 11:30 p.m. and Fridays at 4:30 p.m. on AksyonTV, “'Insider'” features stories told by the news organization’s roster of news anchors and hosts, led by NEWS5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdes, news production head Patrick Paez, anchors and hosts Erwin Tulfo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Raffy Tulfo, Cherie Mercado, Martin Andanar, Lourd De Veyra and Atty. Mike Templo. “'Pilipinas News'.” Recognizing that compelling stories are no longer confined to traditional sources, NEWS5 introduces a new kind of late-night newscast that presents news from all platforms. Anchored by Atty. Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado and Jove Francisco, “'Pilipinas News'” airs weeknights at 10p.m. starting Feb. 20. “'Game ‘N Go'.” The Kapatid Network introduces first-ever noontime show “'Game ‘N Go',” which offers the most fun games and amazing prizes that will make viewers and audiences across the nation clamour for more. Show is set to premiere in March. “'Extreme Makeover Home Edition Philippines'.” The most awaited Philippine premiere of the world-renowned reality show franchise finally happens on March 26. “'Extreme Makeover Home Edition Philippines'” begins to build hopes and dreams of deserving Filipinos whose life stories are bound to touch viewers’ hearts. Hosted by Paolo Bediones, “'Extreme Makeover Home Edition Philippines'” builds homes and lives with the help of a dedicated design team comprised of Tessa Prieto-Valdez, Divine Lee, Tristan Jovellana, Marilen Montenegro and Joby Belmonte. “'Sharon'.” Also in March, TV5 proudly presents one of its most awaited programs featuring Megastar Sharon Cuneta. TV5 Weekday Primetime Schedule Mga teen shows, news, public service programs, variety-game shows, teleseryes at comedy, more, more, more! masaya! Mga kapatid kasama ang ilan sa biggest stars and talend personalities lahat 'to hatid sa inyo ng TV5 Primetime Panalo! 'Wil-Time-Bigtime' Monday-Saturdays 11:00-3:30pm 'Popstar-TV' Monday-Friday,3:30-5:00pm 'T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!' Monday-Fridays,5:00-6:00pm 'Aksyon' Monday-Sundays,6:00-8:00pm 'Nandito Ako' Monday-Friday,8:00-8:30pm 'Valiente' Monday-Friday,8:30-9:00pm 'Pidol’s Wonderland' Monday-Friday,9:00-10:00pm 'Pilipinas News' Monday-Sundays,10:00-12:00mn